Munchirin
Munchirin is a Moshling in the Danmacute set. She has a company cloud called Coolzan, which is controlled by her "magical donut". Biography Munchirin Hide your donuts, hide your lollipops, hide your Nyuudou! Here comes Munchirin, the Munching Wanyuudou! She will eat everything she sees, and be careful - if you battle Danmaku with her, avoid her company, Coolzan, at all costs! But you can pretty much avoid the battle by giving her a donut. Just don't steal her magical donut, okay? Also, she's 1000 years old! Crazy, right?! Coolzan Hey, see that cool cloud? It's Coolzan, and he makes company with Munchirin. Although super strong, he's a kind old man. It's unknown his age, but he's told to be very old - old cloud guy with super energy! He's kept at the magical donut Munchirin holds. He's also Munchirin's Nyuudou, and he's not a actual Moshling. Wow! He's not seen with her only if she's sleeping at Byacuteren's temple. Animation When clicked on, Munchirin will summon Coolzan and sits on top of his back. She then flies off-screen (if on Zoo, will disappear when reaches the Set on top. If on a Monster's house, she will fly until the top of the screen.) A mist appears, and she comes back, without Coolzan. Traits Personality Happy, energetic, dangerous Likes Coolzan and fighting with Danmaku. Dislikes Someone touching her food and being called "Weak" Habitat You'll mostly find her at the Meowren Temple, guarding the Pudding ship. If not, she's flying around with Coolzan, in search of battles. Trivia *Her and Coolzan are both parodies of Ichirin and Unzan . It's unknown if ZUN (the creator of the game Touhou, and creator of Ichirin and Unzan) is aware of this Moshling. *Some of Munchirin's colors are a inverted palette of Ichirin. Coolzan himself is a inverted Unzan. *They're only collected with a seed called "Dangerous Bullet Flower". Only one D.B.F exists, and so, only one Munchirin exists. *The Meowren Temple is a parody of the Myouren Temple , the place where you fight Ichirin in Touhou 12/U.F.O, and Pudding Ship is a parody of the Palaquin Ship , the place Ichirin guards. (both links goes to the same page.) *She's a Friendist, parody of Buddhist. The reason why it's "Friendist" is because "Budd" resembles "Buddy", or "Friend", hence the name. *According to the creator, Coolzan wears glasses and drinks coffee since he's a parody of Hipsters, but he's not meant to offend any Hipster around the world, since the creator IS a Hipster herself. *Munchirin isn't the only one who can hear Coolzan. Coolzan is just shy and only tends to whisper, so Munchirin repeats whatever Coolzan says, like a "Spokesperson". This fact is based off a interview with ZUN, stating the same. *The reason why Munchirin and Coolzan are a parody of the infamous U.F.O duo is because the creator's boyfriend loves Ichirin and Moshi Monsters, and likes to eat. *Only one color (Munchirin's hair) is the same as the original character. *She has a song called "Danmacute". Danmacute is a parody of "Danmaku", the genre of the game Touhou. Category:Moshlings Category:Danmacute Category:Rare Moshlings